The Wild Akira Chronicles
by Grand Master Shoma
Summary: One day, Akira starts to go insane like Daigo, but Kurow has nothing to do with this...


Rage, Longing, and Insanity: The Wild Akira Chronicles; A Rival Schools Story

Rage, Longing, and Insanity: The Wild Akira Chronicles; A Rival Schools Story

By "Grand Master Shoma"

I'll be blunt: I do not own the characters, but I own the fanfic. Don't steal it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurow. Kurow Kirishima. He was the one who almost took him away from me. His very heart, body, and soul could have been diminished forever. Fortunately, I was able to save him. It is wonderful that he is alright now. I'm glad that he's back to me, and into my arms.

These thoughts. These thoughts were the feelings that Akira Kazama was thinking the few weeks after she helped release Daigo from his slave driver, Kurow. She was resting on her bed, just relieved that Daigo was alright. Too bad he had to go on his training journey.

Daigo. You always said that you were the strongest, even stronger than I am. And yet, why is it that **I** always have to be the one who saves you? How ironic. And what's even more strange: He is the most powerful man that I've ever seen. I have a new goal in life: I have to try my hardest to become as powerful... No! Become even more powerful than Brother Daigo.

She was uneasy. Now, for some strange reason, she's starting to have a terrible combo of a migraine and of a deadly headache. She was screaming in pain, for she couldn't take it. 

"AAAHHH!!! THE PAIN!! DAAAIIIIIGGGOOOOO!!!! HHHEEELLLPPP ME!!"

Then, she collapsed. 

-------------------------------------

She was having a dream. 

Here, she could see Seijyun High, engulfed in a mass of flames. No object was out of reach for its majestic, blazing ember. The courtyard attracted the most attention for Akira. All she saw were silhouetted bodies. Hundreds of lifeless bodies. Yet only four of them were shown to her. Boy, was she in shock.

Edge. Gan. Zaki. Yurika. What happened to you?

She then saw Daigo, ever so ready and focused to strike. She couldn't see who he was fighting, and all she could do was watch.

"Why have you done this? And they never saw it coming too. Now, you must be defeated. For the better of MANKIND!!!"

He was charging at someone, but before Akira could see who it was, her dream went empty.

--------------------------------

It was morning.

Akira was very puzzled by that dream.

"What was that all about? The burning Seijyun High. The silhouetted bodies. My friends' bodies. Daigo. And that mysterious fighter. I have no time to be thinking about this, because I have to go to school now, before I'm late."

And Akira was rushing to get her things ready, not realizing what will come to pass in the time ahead.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 1: And It Begins...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Akira was just enjoying herself as she was blazing down the road on her motorcycle, looking away at the beautiful scenery, when she finally arrived at Seijyun High. As usual, she parked her bike and skull helmet outside the school, and finally entered. She remembered that it was a good thing that she had her report, finished and ready to hand in. She was quickly joined by Yurika and Zaki, her two best friends other than her two male best friends Edge and Gan. She looked at her timetable, to see that her two most hated subjects were the first two blocks: Phys. Ed and Music. She felt like she was going to die.

"Guys, I don't know if I can take this anymore. Why do I bother taking part of Music if I suck at it?" Akira said, sporting one of those anime teardrops.

Zaki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Why do you think I have this face mask?"

"To make yourself look like a hardass bitch."

"... Shut up."

During her lunch break, she was dazed out, thinking of the dream she had. That, and the point where it felt like her head was being ripped apart. She didn't know whether to tell this to Zaki and Yurika (Or sometimes, as she made fun of them by calling out 'hardass' and 'wuss'), and even to tell this to Edge and Gan. She decided to keep this to herself. Then, something came about in her head... a recording that was unraveling the problem of the situation. 

You must... You must... You must use [you have the potential] your power... You must [He must die] conquer your weak body... You must [Only you are (He is the cage that is restricting your true power) the most powerful of all]... You must kill Daigo.

"What!? Kill Daigo!? What is that supposed to..." 

Before Akira could finish what she was saying, her head was being ripped apart again. She was in pain, and her screams were echoing throughout the entire school area. Then, it was a dead silence, engulfing itself around the school. Akira... was now different. She had some strange, red clouds floating out of her body. Her hair was messed. Her eyes were tainted with a dark red hue. Some junior students came by to see what the screaming was, only to see Akira Kazama standing lifelessly and expressionless.

"Akira, are you alright? What's wrong?"

She didn't respond.

"Akira... why are you staring at us like that?"

Still no answer came out.

"...Akira?"

She finally answered with a small growl, then charged and attacked one of the juniors, nearly killing her. Next, she only muttered with a harsh voice that was a bit disfigured. "Do... not... interfere!!!" 

She was then seen beating Seijyun juniors by Zaki. Taking justice into her own hands, she shot her chain towards Akira's arm, to stop her from beating on the last junior standing. She was pulling her arm with her chain that would become so painful, the target would fall over in pain. But Akira was in fact, not only taking the unbearable pain, but she was in fact pulling Zaki closer towards her. 

How can this be? She shouldn't be doing this! What's wrong with her? She never acts like this. Zaki thought as she was getting pulled closer and closer to the psychotic Akira.

Hissing under her breath and growling mindlessly towards her new enemy, she only muttered "Kill, eradicate, destroy! DIE!!" When she finally pulled Zaki towards her being, she finally unmasked her, and punched her deeply into her gut, making her spit out her own blood onto Akira's face. Akira though, showed no mercy, and repeatedly bashed into Zaki using the infamous 'Wild Phoenix Fist' on her, making her bleed all over. She then grabbed her neck tightly, almost cutting off her circulation. She dropped Zaki like a rag doll, clutching her head in pain, like a cleaver trying to slice her skull off. After a good minute of her screaming in pain, she finally collapsed onto the earth.

Zaki, still trying to keep herself alive, grabbed her face mask and slipped it back on after wiping the blood from her mouth. Akira, she thought while trying to help some junior students up, What have you done? You have stained the earth with my blood and the blood of these innocent students. Why?

--------------------------------

"Akira? Akira? Akira?" 

When Akira had finally awakened, all she saw was Zaki, all bruised up and broken. Then, the next thing that happens, she gets punched in the face. She couldn't understand why she did that?

"Zaki, what was that all about?"

Zaki simply stated to Akira "Hey, don't play stupid with me, Akira. Why did you attack our juniors?"

Akira was simply confused. "What do you mean 'attack the juniors'? I did no such thing."

"I saw you with my own eyes, attacking these poor girls. And it's all your fault, Akira Kazama!"

"Zaki, I swear, I would never do something like that. You believe me, don't you?"

"... I'm sorry Akira. I don't believe you. And I don't trust you. Now, after what you've done, I don't know if I want to be your friend anymore."

"Zaki, please, let me explain!"

"Just... stay away from me. Our friendship, starting today, is through." 

She couldn't believe it. She just lost one of her best friends. And over what? Over a childish squabble that she probably didn't do! But, there's no way she will ever forgive Akira over what she thought she did. She bursted into tears, and kept her cries to herself.

--------------------------------

After school, Akira walked to her motorcycle, and drove off into the distance. She was sitting in the temple of the Konjo Shrine, praying to the spirits to help her find out who attacked the junior girls. Whenever she was sad or depressed or angry, she went to the shrine, just to let it all out. After her trip to the shrine, she went to hang with Edge and Gan, and also to help the guys with their homework. That's when she decided to tell Edge and Gan about what happened.

"Hey Akira, what's wrong with you?" Gan asked with concern.

"Yeah, it looks like you lost a good friend over something that you don't remember doing." Edge pointed out exactly.

"... I swear, sometimes she could be so much of a bitch." Akira pouted.

"Who?"

"Zaki. Because she thinks that I was the one who injured the junior students today during lunch. Then claimed that I attacked her after. All I could remember was having a very terrible headache, then passing out." Akira then started to pack her things. "Well, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya!" Edge waved to Akira while watching her leave from the Gedo High detention room. Gan was so angry with the work, that he mauled it very badly and disturbingly! 

Many hours passed, and Akira was just driving around, mainly wanting some answers about what happened at school today. As the rose red sun dipped into the faraway mountain side, she figured she had to get home before something happened to it.

Now I'm confused. My headache forced me to pass out, and when I woke up, that was when the terrible times happened. Did I really do what they said I did? I need some answers, here and now! I'll start tomorrow, since it's too late to do anything tonight.

--------------------------------

She was having her dream again.

Only now, it started to make some sense.

It didn't show the burning Seijyun High or the bodies or Daigo fighting the silhouetted figure. It showed the outside of Seijyun, where Akira passed out. Only, to her eyes in the sky, she saw her body on the ground transform to an enraged version of herself.

gasp Oh my God! This must have happened today at school! What have I done?

Only, it was much different than what Zaki told her. This Akira was going up to the juniors, one by one, and used her 'Skull Aura' to impale each of the girls. (In these dreams, I refer this Akira as Wild Akira) Then she saw Zaki try to strangle Wild Akira with her chain, but she flipped her over, and turned the tables on her, seeing Wild Akira constricting Zaki with her rusty chain. Then, when she was about to suffocate, the enraged being told her with her gurgled voice...

"You are... not the one... I seek to destroy. Therefore, you do not deserve... to live!!!"

And with that, she impaled Zaki with her Seijyun 'Skull Aura', until her eyes were lifeless,blood dripping from her chest, and her breath deteriorating from her body. Something else then caught her eye. She was charging over to the person, but soon, the dream was disabled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 2: Desertion

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was all weird.

Everything that had happened to her was all strange and new to her.

Her attacking the juniors. Losing Zaki as a friend.

And even more so was the dreams she was having.

The burning Seijyun High. The bodies. 

What was supposed to happen at the time of the assault in her dreams. Was she really supposed to have killed them? If she was supposed to kill them, then what did stop her?

For about a week, Akira Kazama was confused about the entire topic here. She even started her investigation to what is happening to her being. But, to her avail, nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

"I swear. I'm going mad, yet, I don't truly know this myself! What am I going to do?"

It was another empty school day for Akira, because it just didn't matter if she didn't have Zaki around. The entire school day was dull and boring for Akira. Even with classes that she totally enjoyed, it didn't keep her interest at all. She was too sad. But, in order to find out what is happening to her, she had to put friendship aside.

At the end of the day, she went to her motorbike, and drove off the island school of Seijyun High. She was heading for the park, where she would think alone to herself.Then, once again, that voice came about in her mind.

You must... You must... You must use [you have the potential] your power... You must [He must die] conquer your weak body... You must [Only you are (He is the cage that is restricting your true power) the most powerful of all] kill Daigo.

"No!! You cannot make me go against my wishes!" Akira yelled. 

There's no point [You will be under my power soon enough] trying to struggle against me and my forces. You will [You must kill (You are weak to me!!) Daigo, for he is the one that is caging your true potential] become my slave!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------

"I'm still stressed out, yet I don't know why." Yurika muttered to herself as she finished playing her violin, which always seemed to make herself relaxed. It was more powerful than three doses of morphine. "Something doesn't seem right. Like something horrible is going to happen."

She shouldn't have said anything....

First, it felt like the ground shook very harshly, but it wasn't an earthquake. Then, she heard an ear-piercing scream that felt like a sonic boom, toppling the bench onto the body of the violinist.

"...Ow." Regaining consciousness and getting herself out of being under the bench, she became worried. "That scream was Akira's! She could be in danger. I have to help her."

After some walking, she found Akira kneeling on the ground, still some red ethereal clouds seeping out of her body. This puzzled Yurika for a second, then was frightened to see that Akira was giving a cold stare of death at her. But she was still struggling to prevent herself from becoming insane. 

"Yu... Yu... Yuri... ka... I... can... cannot... con... trol... my actions... Do... Do not... hate... me... Please... defeat... meeeeeeeee............. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Akira?"

"You... are interfering... with my plan... you must... DIE!!!" was all the enraged Akira growled harshly.

"Akira, what's wrong with you?" Yurika pleaded.

Instead of responding, she threw a fist at Yurika. She tried using her violin as an shield, but her fist passed right through the instrument and in her new rival's gut, making her cough up some blood. Akira then kicked her in the face, and then threw her onto a tree.

Yurika thought it was going to be all over. But, someone sent Akira flying away onto the ground. It was a figure, familiar to her.

"Are you alright, dear sister?" the figure spoke to the wounded Yurika, revealing himself as Kurow.

"...Kurow?" was all Yurika could manage.

When Akira finally got herself up, she attempted to attack Yurika once again, but was shielded by Kurow. Kurow was clawing her, but the wounds didn't seem to hurt her body.

"I swear that you'll never, EVER attack my sister again!!" Kurow yelled as he charged straight towards the furious Akira, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a flying fist straight towards his person, then threw him aside, and deeper into the forest.

"...Akira, what have you done?! Now, I cannot forgive you. Not for attacking me, but for attacking Kurow! I don't know if he's even dead, but now, I must prevent you from attacking other innocent people! Even if I must sacrifice myself, I will defeat you!!"

Yurika was dashing towards Akira, getting a fist ready. She bolted straight at her, and punched her face. Akira was surprised to see that she was bleeding... from Yurika.

"No... I... can... cannot be... weaker... than you... You must be... DES... DES... DES... DES... DESTROYED!!!"

Akira darted at her like a mad raven, and for some strange reason, Yurika and the enraged being went blank...

--------------------------------

"... Ughhh... What happened?"

This was the only thing Yurika said when she awakened. She was surprised to see the body of Akira, lying lifelessly beside herself. She was worried about if Akira was dead or not. But then, she thought about what would happen to Kurow? As she wiped the blood off her mouth with her now stained white gloves, she was shaking Akira over and over to get her up. 

"Akira! Get up! Please get up!!" was all Yurika yelled before Akira got herself up. She then slapped Akira fiercely on her face, "Akira!! We have to find Kurow!!"

"Why, what happened to him?"

"I don't want any of this shit now, Akira!! You attacked Kurow, and then sent him flying somewhere into the forest. We have to find him."

"... I attacked Kurow?"

Firing another slap at Akira's face, she yelled "I'm telling you, I don't want any of your fuckin' shit! Let's just go find him."

"Yurika, you don't believe me as well?"

But Yurika didn't respond to Akira's question, and she went ahead without her. Akira was now feeling disgusted about what she has amounted to now, because of her greed to become more powerful than Daigo. She followed after Yurika.

--------------------------------

"Damn it. That was too powerful, even for me."

Kurow was recovering from his flight, thinking about what happened at the scene of the crime. 

"Her power... is incredible. But, how can I now safely harness her power for my causes? Her power will be ever so useful for my newest plan. But, how did she become like that?"

He was trying to get himself up, but he got up in the wrong position, thus causing his leg to crack and break under his weight. The pain was too excruciating for him to support himself. He fell over in pain and was screaming.

"OW!!! The pain!!! I can't take it!!!" was all that clawed psychopath bawled.

"Kurow!!! Are you alright?" he heard his older sister Yurika yell from the distance. She was surprised to see the condition her younger brother was in. "Kurow, what happened to your leg? We have to get you to a hospital, right away!!"

"I'm alright, just, let me try to get myself up." Kurow was fumbling every chance he tried, but he doesn't mean to fumble. "I'm okay. As long as I don't move, then I'll be alright."

While Yurika was relieved to see that her younger brother was alright and well, she also had insanely angry feelings of rage and resentment towards Akira. For what she had done, she couldn't forgive her. She went up to Akira, and gave her the kiss of death. Then, she struck her furiously.

"Akira! Why have you done this?" was what Yurika yelled at her.

"I swear Yurika, I don't ever remember attacking Kurow!! Don't be like Zaki! You've got to believe me! Please."

"... No. I don't believe you. I saw you attacking Kurow with my own eyes! It couldn't have been anyone else disguised as you, because the people barely know you. I'm sorry Akira. Now, until you realize what you have done to everyone and apologize to Kurow, I will not support you any longer."

Akira was starting to burst into tears, "No... Yurika, please..."

"Stay away from me, Akira! Why don't you just kill yourself, and end all the suffering for us all? Including yourself, you merciless demon!!"

And with that yell, Yurika helped her injured younger brother up and supported him all the way to the hospital. 

Akira was crushed. It felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders was tripled. First, she lost the respect of her fellow classmates and Zaki. Now, she lost her only true friend

at school. 

"Yurika, I want to tell you what's wrong. But every chance I get... always seems to be blurred out of my voice." Akira mumbled to herself, as she was wiping a tear from her eyes. "Who can I turn to now? Without hurting anyone?"

--------------------------------

She was dreaming.

It was continuing from the last time she dreamt.

After impaling Zaki with her 'Skull Aura', Wild Akira turned to see another person watching what happened. She dashed towards the silhouetted being, which turned out to be Yurika. This Yurika, looked different though. She didn't have her violin with her, and her eyes were more determined and open. 

She was giving Wild Akira a good fight, where neither of the fighters were bleeding or tiring out, but kept on fighting.

But something had to go wrong.

The enraged Akira was now screaming even louder than usual, sending fear into the sky around them. Her body was now glowing a deep purple, and her red clouds now mixed itself with a bluish hue. 

Now Wild Akira charged into Yurika, but it was more gruesome than ever. Her punch penetrated her body, but it also passed through her body. Yurika was struggling for mercy, but the devil female grabbed her neck, and was starting to suffocate. She spoke to the dying Yurika. 

"I'm sorry... Yurika... I... wish you... weren't... involved... in... in... aaaahhhhhh... My pain... Why won't it... aaaahhhhHHHHH!!!... I must... kill... the one... who bars... my true... power... Daigo."

She threw the impaled enemy off her arm, which was now soaking with Yurika's blood. She saw another two images, and charged after them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 3: It never ends... 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"NO!"

Akira woke up in cold sweat. She was pale, and ghostly white. She was almost crying for what happened in her dream.

"Why? Why won't it stop?"

She was getting herself together, then realized what's going to happen.

"First I attacked Zaki, and then Yurika. These two were my best friends. Yet, my dreams showed another two silhouettes... NO!"

Akira, dressed and darting down the road to Gedo High, knowing what is about to come about. She also has warnings and danger to preach upon her true best friends.

"My first dream showed the bodies of not only Zaki and Yurika, but also Edge and Gan. They were also the two silhouetted figures that were in my recent dream. I have to warn them before I try to hurt them." Her heart raced while trying to find Edge and Gan. She finally spotted them at the entrance. "EDGE!! GAN!!"

"Akira, what's wrong?" Gan asked curiously as he was downing a rice ball.

"Guys, something's wrong with me. I'm starting to... aaahhh... attack other people unintentionally. I... aaaahhh... can't control my actions whenever it happens. It's taking effect on me again, and I'm scared that... aaaahhh... I may hurt you... AAAHHH!... Please, don't leave me. I need you... AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Akira!" Edge ran over to help her. He was thrown away by the now uncontrolled Akira. "AKIRA!!"

"Edge, something's wrong with her. This isn't truly her. Something is controlling her from the inside." Gan said as he helped his friend up from his fall.

"Grrr... Grrr... GrrrrrRRR... Kill... all of you... Then... kill... Daigo!!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry Akira." Gan said while charging at her, "This is gonna hurt us more than it will you." 

He grabbed her arm, and smashed her into the ground without effort. He felt bad about doing it. It looked like he knocked her out cold, and when he was checking for pulse, she grabbed his arm and countered him by throwing him to the wall. Gan got himself back up, and charged into her once again, but Akira smashed him in the face, and threw him to the ground.

"That's it Akira!! Possessed or not, you're going down for this!" Edge yelled with vengeance.

He rapid-fired his knives to the enraged girl, but she stealth fully dodged all of them, and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall for a second.

"Heh, I was pretending to see if you were paying attention."

She then launched him into the air, jumped up to meet him, and slashed him with a 'Skull Aura'.

"That's it! Now, feel my wrath!!" 

"Uh... Edge... please... help me... set me free... of this... aaahhhhhh... My pain... My pain!!!... Why won't it stop?... AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

She was starting to become more dazed and angry, but refrained from attacking Edge. She then disappeared into the distance. Edge was helping Gan up, and told him that Akira was going to kill Daigo. 

"We have to stop her, before she does so!" Gan said.

"That's not going to be easy. We don't even know where the boss is ourselves!"

"All we have to do is follow Akira! If she's controlled by something, and they have a real grudge against Daigo, then that'll lead us to Daigo."

"Let's go!" 

And Edge and Gan, after persuading Zaki and Yurika shortly after, followed the path of destruction left after the destroying powers of Akira Kazama. They followed her into the heat of the night, until they came upon the Seijyun High, and it was engulfed in flames.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 4: It's Over

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"What's going on? Where is that blaze coming from?"

He was surprised by the blaze that brought a bright hue into the night sky. He got some bad vibes from this, and he was rushing over there.

"I'm gonna solve this, even if it's the last thing I do!"

--------------------------------

"Akira, what's wrong?"

Edge, Gan, Zaki, and Yurika didn't know what to do against her. They were afraid to hurt their friend Akira only after finding out that she was controlled by something. Yet, she will cause destruction if she was free and loose. And if they tried fighting against her, they would fall to her power.

"We have to get to her somehow. To stop all the carnage." Zaki stated.

"Of course. I know that. But how, will we do it?" Edge said.

"Grrrr... Grrrrr... Daigo... Must... Battle... DAIGO!!!" was all Akira mercilessly screamed. 

The others were plumb out of ideas. Their friend was suffering, but they were powerless to help her. If they couldn't help her soon, the pain from inside her body would kill her. 

"It's over. There is nothing we can do." Yurika spoke softly that almost made her burst into tears.

"She's right, I'm afraid." Gan said in a dark tone. "The boss can't just appear, like that."

"Oh yeah?"

The four turned around. To their surprise, they saw their only possible savior, Daigo Kazama. He looked well-trained, and determined about what is happening.

"Where is she?"

"Grrrrrrr... FIGHT ME, BROTHER DAIGO!!!"

Akira made a mad charge into him. Zaki tried to bring her down with her chains, but she handled her effortlessly, and slashed her arm. Yurika attempted to attack the enraged being, but alas, she also was brought to her knees, and almost died of suffocation, but she moved on to Edge. She blew him away with a 'Skull Aura', and mowed Gan over.

"Grrrrrrr... Don't you dare... run away from me... Daigo Kazama!"

"I wish you didn't force me to do this..." Daigo mumbled. She charged with all her might, and Daigo smashed her out of her attack. "... But, I guess I have no other choice now!!"

As the battle raged on through the night, Gan and Yurika were helping the other two fallen partners. They saw that the Seijyun High and Gedo High students came to see the fight. They had no consideration for trying to put out the wildfire consuming Seijyun High. The two fighters kept on retaliating against each other. No one was running out of breath.

"Not bad, Akira. Now, let's see if you can beat me!" 

He threw a fist into her chest, sending his disillusioned sister for a fall. He was pounding into her very badly. She eventually kicked him off her person. She was enraged, but was starting to feel even more angry.

"Grrrrr... I don't... believe this... I can... not... lose to... YOU!!!"

As she screamed, she created a dark barrier around her. It was growing larger and into a immense size. Then, she released it and it destroyed everything in her path. Daigo was feeling the full force of her attack. The others, including the students, fell quickly. He was the only one left standing.

"Grrrrr... I... don't... believe this..." Akira started to get a tear in her eye, something that showed that she was trying to get back to her true self. "Grrrrr... All my... hopes... all of... my dreams... and... my... secret longing... to be... like... you....... Daigo... help... meee..... My pain... My pain!... Why won't it go... away......... AAAAHHH!!!!!"

"AKIRA!!!!"

She charged wildly at Daigo. To Daigo, she wasn't trying anymore. She was wildly missing him, and she wanted it all to end. 

"Do not worry, Akira. I will end all of this all."

Daigo grabbed her by the neck. He kept on forcing punches into her body. As he was attacking her, she was crying with her broken voice to stop, but he wouldn't stop. He made one last attack into her, sending her flying into the air. She dropped lifelessly to the ground.

All the others recovered quickly, and crowded toward the lifelessly body. Daigo walked up to see if she was dead. He checked her pulse, and she was fine. She just needed time to recover.

--------------------------------

"Akira? Are you alright?"

"Uhh... My head. What happened?" Akira asked as she was regaining consciousness.

"Akira, you went insane again, attacked Edge and Gan, and put fire to Seijyun High." Yurika said.

"Of course. I know it all now. My longing to be more powerful than brother Daigo must've turned itself into rage. It accumulated energy and power inside my body. These feelings, were what was controlling me."

"If that was true, then why did you take it out on us?" Edge screamed.

"That, still remains a mystery to me."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Epilogue

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Akira. I am glad that she is okay. I'm glad that she's back to me, and into my arms.

Daigo had finished his training early, because of the crisis of Akira. He still doesn't understand why Akira went into that 'trance'-like state, where she gained immense strength, and uncontrolled anger. Even after getting an explanation, he's still in the dark. He, himself, was surprised to find out that Akira went off on a training trip herself. 

Akira. I am glad you're alright. But why... Why did you leave a horrible mess for me to clean up back at home!?

--------------------------------

THE END


End file.
